1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to component-mounting apparatuses for positioning and mounting, for example, an electronic component on another electronic component and component-positioning units for positioning a component.
2. Background Art
Referring to FIG. 8, (Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-63398) a known component-mounting apparatus 100 includes a moving head 104 that moves with a component M held by the suction of a nozzle 102, a reference mark 106 provided on the moving head 104, a camera 108 for taking an image of the moving head 104 moving with the component M held by the suction of the nozzle 102 and the reference mark 106, image-processing means 110 for detecting the position of the component M held by suction relative to the reference mark 106 according to the image information of the camera 108 and calculating the amount of deviation of the detected position of the component M held by suction based on the predetermined relative positions of the reference mark 106 and the nozzle 102, and control means 112 for adjusting the position of the moving head 104 to correct the amount of deviation before placing the component M at a predetermined position.
In this component-handling apparatus 100, the moving head 104 moves over the camera 108 with the component M held by the suction of the nozzle 102. Using the camera 108, the position of the component M held by suction is detected relative to the reference mark 106 provided on the moving head 104. The amount of deviation of the detected position of the component M held by suction is calculated based on the predetermined relative positions of the reference mark 106 and the nozzle 102. The position of the moving head 104 is then adjusted so that the amount of deviation is corrected before the component M is placed at a predetermined position. Hence, according to Patent Document 1, the deviation of the position relative to the camera 108 has less effect on the mounting accuracy of the component-mounting apparatus 100. In addition, the component-mounting apparatus 100 can reduce (accelerate) mounting cycle time because it can check the component M held by the nozzle 102 while in motion.
The component-mounting apparatus described above, which requires equipment such as a camera and image-processing means, is disadvantageous because of its complicated structure and high cost.
In addition, the component-mounting apparatus allows limited acceleration because its positioning process involves the steps of taking an image of a component held by a nozzle, analyzing the image, and correcting the positional deviation of the component.